us against the world
by dlcready
Summary: Even before the endgame Artemis and wally had it all planned out. they were going to retire for good, and Bart would take over as K.F. There would always be heroes to save the world so who would miss two? well things don't always go as planned when you have a speedster boyfriend who's dead. I'M not to good with summaries but please review all criticism counts.
1. Chapter 1

Wally and Artemis are walking over to kaldur and nightwing when suddenly Artemis is hit

with a hug. "Whoa what's was that about"? Garfield wiping his tears away replied. "I'm still

just so glad you're alive, and that aqualads not a traitor". Garfield gave nightwing a stern

look that would give batman a run for his money. "No more faking anyone's deaths for at

least a year"! He said." "Ha second it", Wally said. While unbeknownst to everyone. Wally

and Artemis were giving quick sharp stairs at each other. While the cave was being cleared,

Wally and Artemis finally found some time to get away for a bit. They both sat under a large

tree with low hanging branches that just barley hid their presence on the edge of a cliff in

the dimly lit forest. Wally sat with his back against the very round tree, While Artemis sat in

his lap, looking up at the moon. After a while of dead silence and embracement Artemis was

the first to speak in a low concerned voice while casting her eyes down. "You think we

should tell them"? Wally wrapped his arms around her waist while burrowing his face into

the crook of her neck while sighing he said "babe we've been over this". She replied in a

saddened tone "I know but there like family they deserve to know". Increasing her tone

"you saw how happy everyone was, did you not you saw the look in Garfield's eyes as

hugged me?" Lowering her tone, "It just hurts to think we're going to do this to them…

again". Just as Wally was about to reply nightwing walked out the shadows. With an angry

and concerned look in his eyes that only friends of this caliber could see, behind the black

domino mask he wore so proudly. Coming closer to them he spoke with concern in his voice.

"What are you two hiding"? Wally replying to ease the tension "ahh just the little troll we

needed to see", Nightwing's facial expression livening up a bit at the comment. He smirked,

"I'm not the one trolling these days". They all gave a slight laugh. "I was wondering when

you were going to get out the shadows and say something" Artemis said. Nightwing started

to talk when Wally said. "Dick we need your help". With one of the most serious look hes

seen on his best friends face for quite a while. Being caught off guard dick looked around to

make sure no one heard his name. While squinting his eyes in a slight serious slight

questioning look he said. "What is it that you two need"? Wally and Artemis glanced at

another then looked at dick. "Not here not now, later in private we will talk". Wally said

getting bewildered looks from both Artemis and dick. "What"? He said, Artemis replying. "So

you deem this area good enough to call him by his name but not good enough to talk about

this"? He paused for a moment to recollect what it was he just did. When it hit him he gave

them both his signature sheepish grin. Artemis rolled her eyes and dick commented with a

laugh in his voice. "How are you ever going to live with this guy"? Pointing his thumb

towards Wally. Artemis replied with a slightly saddened tone looking up at dick that's exactly

what we need to talk about. Later on that night after the war world had left. Dick showed

up at Wally and artemises apartment instead of his usual entrance trough the window he

decided to walk to the door. He knocked on the door. "Knock knock"! Through the sound of

nelson barking at the door he heard Artemis "I'll get it, calm down boy it's just dick". She

opened the door and looked outside to see dick standing there with a bag in his hand. He

raised the bag up and with a smile said "brought something to eat". She gestured him to

come in. As he walked into the living room he saw nelson peek around the corner making

sure his mother wasn't going anywhere. He looked at dick and growled a bit then walked

off. Dick looking at Artemis saying "why do I get the impression he doesn't like me much"?

Just as Artemis was about to comment Wally walked into the living room rubbing his damp

hair with a towel "well technically you are the one who took his mother away from him. Dick

face palmed. "Dude are we really going to do this again"? Artemis exchanging glares

between Dick and Wally. In a slightly disappointed tone "What happened while I was

away"? Both dick and Wally looked to the floor. They stood there in silence for a while.

Finally breaking the silence Artemis huffed and said "look guys this is never going to work

unless we clear the air". Giving both boys stern looks lingering more at Wally. "Now I'm

going to go take a shower and when I get back we are going to talk about this so you two

get comfortable this will be a long night. Pausing as she's leaving she turns and looks Wally

over from head to toe and says "Wally we have company put a shirt on". Wally looks down

and notices he's only wearing gym shorts. Dick snickers behind Wally. Wally turns and

frowns at dick then smiles. They read the expression on each other's faces for a second

then apologize with a hug. Just as they were about to separate Artemis walks back in "sorry

forgot to get my…" she pauses with a questionable look on her face. They jump apart both

embarrassed by the situation. Grabbing a bag she forgot, while walking out the room she

said " You know if I went so sure Wally was head over heels for me I'd think you two were.

"NOOOO"! They said simultaneously. Artemis gave an evil laugh as she walked to the

bathroom. About forty-five minutes later dick sat on the recliner while Wally sat on the sofa

watching the only thing on G. Gordon Godfrey. As Artemis walked in and sat beside Wally.

"Geese that guy is annoying" Artemis said. Agreeing Dick grabbed the remote and turned

the TV off. "So what happened while I was away"? Dick and Wally looked at each other then

Wally began to talk. We kind of got into a fight, "OUCH" he said, earning him a slap in the

head. "HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING"? Wally replying

rubbing his head "you're my girlfriend I was afraid I was going to lose you again. In the end

I guess I wasn't thing". Rolling her eyes, "As usual that's what I thought". Looking at dick

she said "I'm sorry for the problems KID overreact here may have caused while I was

away". Wally with his mouth wide open was shocked at the fact that Artemis was

apologizing for him. Dick with a smile on his face replied "no need to apologize if I were in

his position I may have acted the same way. All agreeing nonverbally, dick finally asked the

question "what are you two planning that the rest of the team doesn't need to know

about"? They both looked at dick and said "Dick we're going into retirement". Dick had a

confused look on his face. Replied "I pretty much guessed that", when Wally added on

"permanently". He said with a sigh "Barts coming over later this week to pick up the kid flash

Costume". Artemis jumped in and said "and I'm hanging up the green arrow protégé

persona". Dick gave them stern looks and actually took off his shades, while rubbing his

eyes from the long tiring battle they just had only hours ago. He said to them, "It seems you

two have given this quite some thought". Agreeing simultaneously, "yeah we have". Putting

his shades back on "so what is it you need me to do"? saying simultaneously we need to

disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick sitting in the recliner in Wally and artemises living room taken awestruck by the answer

he had received. "You need to what"? He said with a shocked look on his face. Wally began

talking "we need to disappear Dick, and I mean vanish". Becoming slightly angry, "and just

how in the hell am I supposed to do that"? Artemis with an un-amused look on her face

replied "I don't know I figured you would just have Zatana do another glamour charm thing

for us". With a puzzled look on his face he said. "Wait wait wait, you want me to have

Zatana make another glamour charm for the both of you"? "Do you have any idea how long

that's going to take"? "I mean look at us, were all tired see's tired and you want me to just

ask her to make two more glamour charms out of thin air"? They both gave dick dead stares

and said "yes". Dick sighed and hung his head down. "Ok as far as the names, identities,

and origins go that I have covered". "I keep a few undercover identities for everyone". "The

hard part is going to be getting Zatana to make charms for both of you in a reasonable

amount of time". "Can you guys give me a week to get everything together"? And with that

Wally and Artemis agreed to give dick a week. While they never in their wildest dreams

would have guessed what was just around the Conner.

Nightwing was on the watch tower while everyone else was on a mission to finish off the

reach. Just as he thought the battle was over the alarms started going off. That's when blue

and aqualad came in and started explaining to nightwing and captain atom about the

M.F.D's. Dick, Wally, Artemis and Zatana meet in a private room before the operation began.

Dick speaking "Ok guys we only have a few minutes before we have to get out or else

people will start to suspect things". He paused then spoke "Zatana" giving her cue to

speak. Giving Wally and Artemis stern looks she said "I hope you two know that it won't be

easy to make TWO! Glamour charms, it's going to take me at least a week two weeks". "I

have to mix the ingredients, prep the jewelry and…..AUGH"! "Just know if it wasn't for you

two I wouldn't do it". Both Wally and Artemis looking at Zatana smiled and said "Thanks

Zatana what would we do without you". Giving a smirk she replied "You probably wouldn't

get too far". Just then the intercom went off calling all heroes to earth to commence the

mission. Dick and Zatana walk out first smiling back Dick says "alright team omega you two

have fun in Paris". Wally smiling back responds "you know we will".

Now in Paris Wally catches Artemis from an explosion "ah Paris the city of lights, we have

got to come back here you know when there isn't a planet to save. She looks up and says

"there will always be a planet to save"; bending over to shoot her arrows, "now put me

down and go". He runs to stop the device then rushes back to kiss his girlfriend in the

middle of confirmation. Now on the watch tower thinking the worst is over they notice there

is one last M.F.D and its gone critical. Barry and Bart start running circles around it to try and

siphon off the energy. Know ing that it isn't enough Wally rushes out to the Antarctic to

help. Now dick isn't as dumb as people may think knowing that the drawn out energy had to

go somewhere, and that Wally was the slowest of the three speedsters trying to save the

world. Getting in contact with Zatana as fast as he could, he told her to Get Wally out of

there. As she cast her spell from where she was on the watch tower she saw Wally slowly

fading away. "KID, Bart slow down, he can't keep up". "Man artemis is going to kill me", Say

goodbye to mom and dad for me and tell Artemis…." And with that he was gone without a

trace, as if he had vanished. The M.F.D field collapsed and Artemis ran up to the speedsters.

"Where's Wally"? Barry looking down "he said he loves you". Dropping to the ground unable

to stand, she screams and yells OH NO"! Dick quickly assessed the situation and over the

com link private channel he asked "Zatana"! But all he heard was her crying cover the com

link "I don't know Dick, I don't know". A few days later Artemis walks into the garden of

fallen heroes, to see Bart now kid flash standing looking up at Wally's hologram. "You look

good". She spoke out, Bart replied "really because I feel like a fraud". "Well don't, your

honoring Wally by becoming kid flash he would be proud of you". "Thanks, I see you suited

up as tigress as a hero"? "As a blonde Artemis was Wally's partner I need some space.

They all gathered in the bridge while dick stood in the corner Business as usual. As dick was

walking out he was teleported into Zatana's house. He was initially startled until he

recognized his surroundings. He spoke with curiosity "Zee what's going on here?" she came

out of her room contemplating. "I looked over the footage and did the calculations. I finished

my spell, the same one I just did on you but why can we find him? Dick concerned looked at

Zatana walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this what you have been worried

about"? her face nuzzled into his chest. He could feel tears against the spandex suit he still

had on. He lifted her head looked her in the eyes and said "Look I trust that you did

everything in your power to save him but there's no trace nothing, you should get some

rest." As he let her go and turned to walk out she said "and what of you"? "How are you

taking this"? He looked at her; she walked over and removed his mask. He didn't flinch or

even try to refuse. He just stood there and looked down at her with tired eyes sighing and

said. "I'm tired Zee I need a break it's just without Wally I…" he was cut off from her index

finger pressed against his lips. She moved her finger and replaced it with her lips. as they

stood there remembering how this felt those many years ago. They couldn't remember why

they split up. Maybe it was the fact that they lost a friend or the fact that they saved the

world but the next thing they knew they were entwined on Zatana's bed Zatana had

magically took his costume off long ago while dick gently removed the oversized shirt that

looked familiar that she was wearing. Hours later they found themselves lying in her bed.

She was asleep her head lying on his chest. While he lay still not trying to disturb her

staring at the ceiling pondering what it was that had actually happened to Wally.

While some were getting reunited others were trying to cope. Artemis still unable to set foot

her, their home decided to stay with her mom for a while. Paula didn't mind. It was her baby

girl after all. Paula was sitting in the living room watching TV when she heard Artemis

squirming in bed. Paula rolled beside her door and listened hearing Artemis whimper in the

dark cold room "Wally, Wally don't do Wally don't leave". Paula knew you never wake a

skilled assassin from their sleep although she hated to think of her daughter as one. She

knew only one person who could wake Artemis form a nightmare like this one. But since he

isn't here to wake her sleeping angel she decides to stay close to the door and wait for

Artemis to wake up herself. Paula was half asleep when she was startled by the sound of

Artemises scream "WALLY"! She screamed as she sat up on the bed, Drenched in cold sweat

hair stuck to her face grasping for breath. Paula rolled in as fast as she could beside her

daughter. Artemis fell into her mother's lap legs still on the bed under the covers crying. "I

miss him mom "Paula comforting her daughter in her time of need rubbing her hair "I know

artemis I know I miss him to." Artemis eventually fell back to sleep in her mother's lap being

no slouch Paula lifted her daughter and put her back on the bed covering her best she could

whispering in her ear "chúc ngù ngon bé gái. (Goodnight baby girl.)


	3. Chapter 3

A blinding white light pierced his eyes. "Am I dead"? "If so the only thing I regret is that I

couldn't say goodbye to Artemis". Just as he was about to accept his fate he heard sounds,

Sounds of birds. Not just any bird's tropical birds like toucans. He could have sworn also

heard a monkey, that's when he thought. "Where am I"? He slowly opened his eyes to find

himself looking up at a thick canopy hanging above him, the light from the sun barely visible.

He slowly got up grunting from the excruciating pain coming from his body. "I feel like I just

lost a handicap match against bane and bestial", He thought. Reaching for his com link he

noticed it was no longer in his ear. He looked around to see it laying two feet away

smashed to bits. "Well there goes my only way of communication". "Guess I'd better start

running ". As he was getting up he felt a jolt of pain coming from his legs. He looked down to

see a fairly large stick stuck in his right leg. "Ah great just what I needed", He said in a

pained yet angry voice. He sat back down to pull the stick out. Opening his wrist

compartment he pulled out roll of medical wrap, to bite on as he pulled the stick out. "AHHH

SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT"! He yelled as it echoed across the forest. Slowly wrapping the

medical wrap around the now bleeding wound he began to get hungry. He opened a few of

his other wrist compartments to find they were empty. "Great I can't run home, my leg

needs to heal, i'm hungry and I have a fast metabolism, what else can go wrong"? Just as he

said that he got his wish. Rain started pouring down on top of him thunder roaring in the

back ground. "you have got to be kidding me, a rain forest really"? He said pondering to

himself "now how the hell did I get here the last thing I remember was telling Barry to tell

Artemis I love her then nothing". Just then he turned a full three-sixty and saw a path of

destruction. "Well guess that explains the aching body and tree limb". Looking away from

the trail he had created in the brush he saw a fairly long stick. He reached for it and decided

to use it as a cane. "well looks like I'm going to be here for a while guess I'd better find

some shelter from this rain and grab something to eat". Luckily the canopy sheltered him

from the blunt force of the rain and he only got droplets. "I'm so glad the sun is still out this

would be so much harder in the dark he thought". As he walked to find shelter he stumbled

across some tropical fruits, "Finally something to eat", He said. Being the science wiz he was

he knew what he could and couldn't eat. He also didn't care about the taste because let's

face it he hungry. As he felt himself slowly regain his energy he found a little natural awning

made from the side of a small hill or mountain he didn't know. he was just glad to get out of

the rain. Along the way he had picked up some herbs remembering the survival techniques

Artemis had drilled into him. He mixed them together to create a paste type substance that

he spread evenly over his wounds mostly his leg. As Wally sat there on the cold damp

ground under the natural awning, he couldn't help but think about Artemis and wonder what

it was she was doing right now. As his healing wounds were absorbing most the energy he

gained from eating he found himself subduing to the pain and slowly fell back asleep. He slid

from his former position of sitting against the rock to lying on the ground face up looking

towards the sky. He slowly closed his eyes and before he knew it he fell asleep.

The next morning he sprang awake quickly looking around to take in his surroundings. "Ugh

so it wasn't a dream", He said. Slowly standing he noticed he no longer needed the walking

stick. Finding himself too hungry to run yet again he walked around to find more food. "Man

first thing I nt when I get back to civilization is a triple cheese burger, Ooh make that

twenty. He said to himself mouth slowly drenching with saliva at the thought. As soon as he

felt himself regain enough energy to escape he started to run out of the forest. Quickly he

found he wasn't healed enough to run at top speed. Each step felt like an arrow being shot

in his leg. He laughed at the thought knowing that Artemis may just do it to him. To keep

from opening his wounds he decided to slow it down to a jog or brisk walk, well at least

that's what a speedster would call it. "Man this is going to take forever", he thought

avoiding water if he could.

While Wally was half way across the world trying to find his way home, Artemis was out at

night patrolling roof tops alone, that's when she heard someone in the shadows. She

grabbed her sword and stood in a stance that was ready to defend or attack, whichever the

situation called for. She called out into the shadows "step out or I will cut you down". Just

then nightwing slowly walked out with his hands in the air. "chill Artemis it's just me", He

said in a concerned tone. She lowered her blade and put it away. She then turned around

and continued her patrol on the streets. Nightwing walked beside her and crouched down

looking down below. "What are you doing here", she said with a disappointed tone. He

spoke with a smile "it's my old city thought I'd watch over the city for a night while bats is

busy elsewhere". She acknowledged him with a barely noticeable nod. Just when he

thought he was getting nowhere with her, she spoke up. "I see you and zee have gotten

back together". Nightwing gave a slightly visible blush and said "it's nothing serious more of

an on off relationship you know kinda like yo…..", Unsure of how she would take the next

phrase he quickly shut his mouth. She looked at him and said "I know kinda like we started".

He looked back at her knowing how she really felt inside because he felt the same way.

"Look artemis I know you haven't been to your house since…" He paused for a moment.

"Then and it's not healthy you need to get over it, we need to get over it. She looked at him

with anger in her eyes. "The nerve of him telling me what I need to do when he feels the

same damn way", She thought. But when she saw his eyes all she saw was sadness and

decided retaliation wasn't the best solution. "Fine let's go" she said they both stood and

acrobatically navigated their way to the ground. Nightwing looked at Artemis and said "ok

you go home and change out of that tigress outfit and I'll swing by and pick you up in a few.

"Ok sounds great" she compiled. Before dick could disappear like he and Batman were so

good at doing. She turned around and said is an upbeat whisper that he hadn't heard in

days "Oh and Dick…..Thank You". He looked at her and smiled, then jumped on his

motorcycle that came from the shadows. She too got on hers nd rode off into the night

taking the long way home to contemplate what it was she was about to do.

About a quarter till eleven Dick showed up in one of Bruce's many cars, "Nice car, but why

are we not taking a zeta tube"? Dick looked over at Artemis and said "we are I just figured a

nice drive in the moonlight would be good for us". "Sure but only on one condition" she said

as she pressed a button on the Dash "we let the top down". Dick smirked at her then speed

off. After a few hours they got tired of driving. They parked the car at one of the many

Wayne tech subdivisions along the way and took a zeta tube the rest of the way to Palo

Alto. As they walked to the front door of Artemis and Wally's house they noticed something

wasn't right Dick quickly pulled out one of his wingdings while Artemis pulled out her

collapsible crossbow. They both signaled each other on the count of three and Dick slowly

opened the door. Artemis cleared the living room while Dick walked in. just as Artemis was

about to clear the kitchen she turned the corner and dropped her crossbow. The crossbow

went off and barely missed the leg of what caused her to freeze. Just as the crossbow went

off Dick ran in to see none other than his best friend sitting at the table stuffing his face with

twenty triple cheese burgers.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for the suggestions for spacing. here you are my story is now double spaced.

sorry for any inconvenience i may have caused while editing this story, please keep reading

and reviewing thank you.

Wally is making good time jogging across Asia. He's bringing little attention to himself

considering the fact that he's still moving too fast for anyone to really see. He notices he's

getting closer to home because as he runs it's getting darker. Just as he begins to slow

down he notices he's in Russia. With no other short cut he heads towards the Bering Strait.

He stops at the coast of Russia to prepare himself for the pain that's about to come. "Alright

Wally here we go", he said to himself. At that moment he ran off the land and started

sprinting across the water trying not to concentrate on the pain. About ten to fifteen

minutes later he was just a few cities outside of Palo Alto. Just as he was approaching the

city limits he stopped to consider what he would do when he got home. Deciding to blow it

off and just roll with what happens he sped off to his home. When he got home he opened

one of his wrist containers and grabbed his keys. Flinging open the door he yelled into the

house "Artemis I'm home"! Giving it a few minutes to take effect he noticed no one was

home not even nelson. Finding it odd that not even his dog was there he walked around the

house. First he walked into the bed room "Artemis" he said. Then he walked to the

bathroom opening the door slowly "you in here"? After spending about five minutes looking

over the house for his girlfriend and dog he finaly accepted the fact that he was there by

himself. He slouched down on the sofa covering his face with his hand, "Where the hell could

they be"? he thought. He sat on the couch with his eyes closed for a bit then got up saying

"shes probably out giving him a walk". As he got up he noticed his costume was in shreds

and his wounds were healing quite quickly. Deciding he sould change, he walked into the

bedroom grabbed a pair of black boxers a tank top and a towel. Discarding his kid flash

costume as he walked into the bathroom he noticed he was missing the rest of them. Before

he could begin to wonder where they could have gone he remembered telling Bart he could

be kid flash. With a smirk on his face he walked into the bathroom. About twenty minutes

later he emerged from the bathroom blood and dirt free drying his hair with a towel. He

glanced over at the clock and it read eleven o'clock. Knowing where a twenty-four seven

burger king was he quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Opting to take drive he

grabbed the keys to the sedan they recently acquired. It wasn't anything fancy just, a Lexus

LS 460 with a V8 engine. Ok maybe it was a fancy car and way out of their price range but

how could they say no, it was a graduation slash retirement gift from Dick and Ollie. Even

though Artemis refused initially, she soon realized that her motorcycle just wasn't going to

cut it. As Wally speed the streets of California headed to the burger king he noticed the date

at a stoplight, "What I've been gone for almost a week!" How long was I out for?" still

puzzled in a trance he sat at the light for a little too long and was signaled to go by the horn

of the annoying person in the truck behind him. He pulled into the drive trough and the

intercom voice said "welcome to burger king where you can have it your way how may I help

you?" he spoke loudly into the microphone "um let me get twenty triple stackers that's all."

The voice on the intercom said "you mind repeating that again it sounded like you said

twenty, triple stackers." "yes sir that's correct twenty, triple stackers", Wally eagerly replied.

"um OK that will be $61.80 pleas pull to the first window. As Wally pulled to the first window

he handed the manager a hundred dollar bill. "This should cover it right?" he said. The

manager gave Wally his change never saying a word just staring at Wally as he drove to the

next window. As Wally pulled to the next window a teenage girl not much older than Bart or

Garfield handed him two large bags of burgers. She politely told him to have a good night.

He smiled then drove off. Knowing Artemis would kill him if he ate in their new car. He

decided his life was more important to him than eating a burger before he got home. As

soon as he got home he parked the car and speed into the house dumping both bags of

burgers on the table. By the time he got something to wash the food down with, he was

already on his third burger. He was sitting at the table for about five minutes when he saw

a beautiful blonde haired girl walk around the corner. Not noticing the crossbow until an

arrow almost pierced his leg, he jumped out of his seat. Before he could say anything Dick

came around the corner, this time he noticed one of Nightwing's wingdinds in his hand. Dick

noticing who he was put the weapon away and said with a shocked look "Dude what the

hell?" Wally looking confused at Dick, while still eating he replied with his mouth full "what

are you talking about?" Dick inching slowly in front of Artemis said "you've been gone for

almost a week everyone thinks you're dead!" Coughing as he swallows "everyone thinks I'm

what?" he finally get out while still in a coughing fit. "Yeah everyone thinks you're dead" he

repeated. Wally after grabbing a drink of water and cleared his throat said "dude that's

weak" in a more serious tone. Dick replying in the same tone responded "that's what

happens when people vanish right in front of people's eyes and can't be tracked by any

means necessary". Wally accepting the fact that people may think hes dead began to ask a

question when he noticed Artemis slowly inching towards him. She looked as if she was in

shock, jaw dropped and eyes wide open. She slowly stepped closer and closer until they

were in hugging range. He looked down at her and said in a sweet sincere voice "hey babe,

miss me?" she didn't look up at him or respond but instead she punched him in the arm and

started lightly but still hard enough for him to get the message beating him. While saying

"geese you idiot do you have any idea what I've been through?" Standing up from his

ducking position he took a punch to the chest and a slap to the arm before grabbing hr

wrists. She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, while he looked down at her

with sadness in his and said "I do, I know exactly how you feel it's the same way I felt when

you left me to go on the mission," Realizing that she lost all strength and fell into Wally

chest. As soon as she got his sent of soap and degree deodorant, all restraints were lost

and she began to cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes,

while she held her head in his chest and slowly lifted her arms to hug him. They stood there

for a moment just embraced in each other's arms not caring what was going on around

them. Not wanting to interrupt their moment Dick grabbed a burger and walked out of the

kitchen. About a minute later of what seemed like an eternity, Artemis pulled her head out of

his chest and stared into his eyes. Slowly their faces began to inch closer and closer until

their lips met for the most passionate kiss they've had in months. As they kissed they could

have sworn they heard fireworks in the background. Just as Wally was getting into it

Artemis bit his bottom lip and with the sexiest evil grin she could make she said "and that's

for leaving me alone you jerk". Wally just smiled at her and replied "trust me babe I don't

plan on leaving you alone ever again. Just as they were about to kiss again dick walked

clearing his throat, "uhm uhm". Forgetting Dick was there they both turned around smiling

while slightly blushing from embarrassment. "Mind holding off on that for a bit" he said. They

just nodded in his direction "good because we have some things to discuss". Now in the

living room sitting and able to think clearly Artemis asks Wally "how are you alive, Barry and

Bart told me they saw you disappear as the lightning struck you". Just as wally was about to

answer Dick jumped in "I believe I can answer that one, you see when I noticed he was

about to give his life for everyone els I asked Zatana to send him somewhere else at the

last minute." Both sitting there with understanding looks on their faces, "and why wasn't I

told this" she said. Dick replied "because she didn't know if she made it in time, the last

energy bolt struck Wally at the same moment she finished her spell so when I asked her she

couldn't confirm if it had worked or not. Also because we didn't want to bring you false

hope." With the same understanding look she just nodded in agreement. Wally slightly

confused by what was just said asked "so what happened after I", using quotations with

his fingers "died"? They both looked at Wally and Artemis spoke up. "The M.F.D disappeared

and I kinda fell on the ground and cried when I realized you weren't there". Wally taking in

the grief that he's caused her wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Dick finishing up said "The whole league mourned your death they even created a statue in

your honor. Bart has also taken on the roll of Kid Flash; he's doing quite well too. Wally

taking in all the information answered "Good". "GOOD"? Both Dick and Artemis said in shock.

"Yeah it perfect, you know except the whole everyone thinks I'm dead part. Now we can get

away forever". Dick shocked at his friend said "Wally people think you're dead; your parents

think your dead are you willing to forget everyone and everything you ever loved just to

escape the life of being a superhero?, Artemis talk some sense into him"! Shocked herself,

she couldn't say a word. Wally in turn said to Dick while looking at Artemis, "no I'm not doing

it to run away from the life of a superhero, that's all I am and that's all I ever will be. I'm

doing this for her, Dick as I look into her eyes and see the turmoil, the pain, and the grief

that I have caused her. I can tell with every fiber of my being that that is something I don't

want to do again. Not to her and not to anyone else. That's why it's better if everyone but

you four think I'm dead", Dick with a puzzled look "Four"? "yeah how else is Zatana going to

give us our Glamour charms?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note- Sorry for the long hiatus, kind of got side tracked along the way among other things in life. well to

whom it may concern these are the last two chapters for this story as always read, review and let me know how to

improve. thank you.

Zatana's lying in her bed face in the pillow when her phone goes off. She decides not to look or answer she just

lets it pass. About a minute later it goes off again she yawns and picks up the phone that was illuminating the

entire room. She flips the screen towards her face only to be greeted with blinding light. After a few seconds of

squinting and her eyes dilating she saw the picture in the screen and read the name Richard Grayson. Groggily she

answers "Dick its four o'clock in the morning, you had better have a damn good reason for waking me up". Dick on

the other end of the phone, sitting in his apartment answered with amusement from the fact he had awakened

her. "He's alive", still tired to fully comprehend anything she asked. "What, Who-Who's alive? This had better not

be one of your lame jokes dick because it's not funny"! Slightly startled by the frustration in her voice, he snickered

and said in a more serious tone, "I assure you this is no joke I would never joke around about this. He's alive zee,

Wally's alive, and you saved him". At that moment Zatana shot up from her bed, All dick heard was a thumping

noise as her phone hit the floor "hello, Hello Zee you there" he repeated that for a while until he got an answer

"yeah yeah dick I'm here, sorry about that it was such a shock that I dropped my phone". "That's ok", he replied

"so does Artemis know, does his family, does the league?" she asked frantically. He responded with a calming voice

that calmed her down a bit. "No-no one knows he's alive just you me and Artemis". Getting all frantic again she

replied "well we have to tell them that he's alive I'll tell Megan, rocket, and-", He cut her off before she could finish.

He replied in a darker serious tone that made her think for a second she was on the phone with the dark knight

himself. "No "we" can't", Emphasizing on the "we" part. "What do you mean "we" can't"? "I don't want to explain

all the details to you right now just meet me at this location tonight at ten and we'll fill you in". She glanced down

at the phone to see a text message from him that gave her the coordinates to meet them at. "Ok I'll be there". She

yawned now becoming tired again after calming down. "Oh and Zee, sweet dreams", he told her. As she lay back

down and in a low tired tone she hummed "um hum". She ended the call and sat her phone back on her bedside

table. For a while she wondered why they couldn't tell anyone else but it floated to the back of her mind as sleep

quickly overcame curiosity.

Zatana awoke the next morning pondering if what had happened was a dream or not. She then looked down at

her phone and noticed that she did have a phone call with Dick last night, also there was an encoded text that

gave her the location to meet at. Since Zatana was a magical performer and a superhero on the side. She was only

really called in when they needed her help, also her father or should she say Dr. Fate was a more primary choice

when it came to choosing magicians for missions. So considering those facts Zatana basically had the day to her

civilian self. All day while doing the few magic shows she had on her schedule, the only thing that kept her going

was waiting for ten o'clock to come. Zatana was at home relaxing on her couch from a long day at work when she

got a text; it read "Be there in thirty minutes". She looked at the sender it was from dick. She then got up to get

dressed glancing at the clock. "Nine thirty? Wow the time went by fast." She said. Not quite sure if she should take

a zeta tube or not she decided to cast a relocation spell on herself and appeared at the location. She was in a

dimly lit warehouse; she had no clue where she was. All she knew was that it was somewhere by the ocean for the

sound of seagulls and the smell of salt water filled the air. "Hello?" She spoke quietly, while following what seemed

to be her only path. "Dick you in here?" she said, Still getting no answer back. As she walked further into the

warehouse still following her only path she began to see a bright light up ahead. On guard ready for what was to

come she walked closer to the light and turned the corner to see nothing just a table with a light over it. Angry she

pulled out her phone and tuned a round slowly mumbling to herself "stupid Dick telling me to meet him here at ten

and not being here, I'm going to give him a piece of me….AHHHHH!" she jumped and dropped her phone. Luckily it

didn't shatter. "You seem to do that a lot don't you Nightwing said as he stood in front of her. Zatana recomposed

herself before hitting Nightwing in a furry of swings. "You asshole, you did that on purpose!" shifting her hips and

sticking her index finger in his muscular chest "I'm going to make you pay for that" she said. Before she could

protest he had his arms around her and said in a deep whisper "wouldn't have it any other way." Their faces

inched closer until they were about to kiss when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see

Artemis leaning against a barrel "so are we gona get this started or watch you two make out all night?" she said in

a serious yet playful voice. At that moment from behind the shadows someone in a black hoodie walked out and

flipped the hood back. "I don't know babe, watching them make out might be more interesting." Wally said while

standing next to Artemis. She squinted her eyes at him while he grinned back. That comment earned him an elbow

to the ribs. While Wally was pretending to be hurt grabbing his ribs. Zatana walked over towards him in awe, with

her hands covering her mouth. In a slight whisper she said "Wally is that you?" "Who else would I be?" Wally

responded. At that moment to a surprise to everyone, Zatana leapt into Wally giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you're

not dead". "Me to, but it's all thanks to you that I'm able to stand here today, Thanks zee." He said while still

holding her. Both completely lost in emotions, were awaken by Artemis "Well Zee since you like him so much lets

trade you take Wally, I'll take Dick". At that same moment Wally and Zatana separated with a blush as red as

Wally's hair on their faces, Wally cried out "babe common". Nightwing suddenly lost his grin feeling all eyes on him;

he raised both hands stating I'm not in this. Zatana walked over to Dick both couples now holding their respective

partners and said "oh but you will be," Giving Dick a flirtatious look. That's when Wally butted in "Ok before this

gets any more x rated than it already is let's get down to business. Everyone giving Wally an amusing look started

walking over to the table. Dick spoke first, "the reason they-" interrupted by Wally, "I got this dick, zee the reason

we don't want people to know of my existence is basically because everyone thinks I'm dead, and they've found

peace in that. I don't want to cause anymore sorrow, if I were to...You know...Die and people knew I was alive. So

I figured it better that since we were going to retire any way I'll stay dead hopefully forever. Plus my death could

be an excellent reason for her to escape the life of a hero for a while." Now Zatana isn't dumb by a long shot she

could see both Wally and Artemises reasoning and determination in their eyes. "Don't worry guys your secrets safe

with me." "now that that's over on to more pressing matters," Dick said. "Ok Zee how much longer do you think it

will take to finish the charms now?" Artemis asked. Zatana responded "What's today Thursday? Umm give me till

next Friday and ill have them both finished." "Good" Dick responded. Now looking at Wally while pulling out two

folders, "Your name and identity will be Mathew walker, you're a physics major who used to run track, you were

injured so that ended your career as an athlete but you still keep in shape." Now turning towards Artemis, "Your

name will be Rachel walker, you're an ex military sergeant who majored in criminal justice. Dick closing the folders

slid them to both Wally and Artemis. "I just told you the basics the rest is in those folders I expect you two to

memorize BOTH! Folders front to back, to create a believable and long lasting secret retirement, any questions?"

Wally raised his hand, Dick face palmed "Dude put your hand down." Wally put his and down and asked anyway

"why doesn't it say anything about our current occupation" Artemis chimed in "also why aren't there any photos?"

Dick answered both questions, "Well Wally I figured I would let you two decide where and how you two wanted to

retire. I just provided the identity and back ground information, as long as Artemis doesn't try to enlist in anything

too deep in the military field, her cover should work. I'd stay local something like police or the S.W.A.T team. Oh,

Artemis the reason there's no photos is because Zatana can only manipulate the charms so much that it would be

impossible for her to create a charm to an exact image in this short amount of time, Let alone two." Both Wally and

Artemis nodded in agreement. "So what do we do from here"? Wally said. "Well from here we separate and meet

back here same time next Friday". Dick said. Everyone not really knowing how to say goodbye in this situation just

kind of hugged and left. Dick and Zatana headed to dicks place, While Wally and Artemis headed home. While

sitting in dicks apartment Zatana walked around the corner in one of dicks t-shirts. "You think they will be able to

do it"? She asked. "If anyone can pull this off I think they could just look at how they are together, its like they

were meant for each other, now come over here and keep me company" Dick responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Now in Palo Alto Wally and Artemis are in the living room Wally sitting on the sofa. "Hey Babe you give it any

thought as to how you're going to quit the team"? She walked over and sat on his lap "not yet but I'll think of

something", she kissed him and whispered in his ear "I always do". At that moment Wally grabbed her waist and

whisked her off his lap pinning her between him and the couch. "You know we haven't really been together since

you went undercover, why don't we pick up on lost time"? He asked. She laughed while giving a sexy grin "as

enticing as that sounds, not even you kid, can turn back the hands of time". Besides if I showed up to the

watchtower with hickies over my body I'd never hear the end of it from the girls let alone get out without questions

being asked. So I'm asking you Wally please wait another week, after next week it'll just be you and me." "Babe I'd

wait an eternity for you." He said in a low husky voice then kissed her passionately for what felt like hours. "Umm

alright that's enough of that for tonight she said pushing him away while pulling herself from under him. While

straddling her he asked, "Where you going babe the nights still young"? "Well not everyone gets to lie around the

house all week; I have things to do if you want me to disappear with you. Remember if you need anything you call

me, Dick, or zee got it"? "Geese Arty, I'm dead not a kid, I know not to go outside. But what am I supposed to do

while you're out all week?" while squinting her eyes at him. "I don't know Kid! Maybe read the files that dick

worked so hard to produce for us?!" "Ahh but that sounds so boring" he whined. She smirked at him and stood up,

just as she was about to leave she heard him say, "so what about you?" She turned around flailing her hair as she

turned, finally noticing her hair tie was missing she gave an inward smile at the slyness of her speedster. She

replied "just because you're quick doesn't mean you're the only one who can multi task" She said with a grin. At

that moment she turned back around and sauntered out the room. Wally was in hot pursuit when she stopped and

looked over her shoulders towards him. "oh and you sleep on the couch for the next week, don't need you loosing

concentration this close to the finish line, Bye" she said while blowing a kiss and twirling her fingers as she closed

the door. Wally inwardly disappointed walked into the kitchen to eat away his sorrows with a snack. He walked

over to the fridge and opened the freezer. In the amount of time he was gone Artemis couldn't have eaten all the

food so there was still quite a bit left. He rummaged through the freezer to find a half eaten half gallon of rocky

road ice cream. He found the biggest spoon he could find and like a child he sat at the table and dug into the ice

cream. "Man, she's got my balls in a vice and she knows it". He said thought. Minutes later he finished his ice-cream

and walked to the closet to get a blanket. He sat on the couch to notice he didn't have a pillow. Not wanting to get

on the bad side of his sleeping girlfriend he sucked it up and laid down. Just as an uncomfortable sleep was taking

over him "BAM"! He shot up as he was hit in the face with a pillow. He looked around to see the culprit but all he

heard was the bedroom door closing. He smiled and positioned the pillow under his head and quickly sub came to

his slumber.

Several days have passed since Wally's couch banishment. Artemis woke up that morning to the smell of bacon,

eggs and pancakes. She yawned and stretched as she rose from her bed she wiped the sleep from her eyes and

looked over at the calendar. "Finally Friday", she said. She slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the

kitchen to notice her speedster boyfriend cooking breakfast as usual. She extended her left arm up the door frame

and cocked her hip. "Ummmmm, morning what's for breakfast"? She said while scratching her untamed mess of

hair. Wally was just about to answer when he turned around to see her standing there in her white tank top and

green yoga shorts. "What, something catch your eye"? She chuckled. Lost for words he almost dropped his food.

"Geese Wally are you gonna get all hot and sweaty every time you see me?" giving a sheepish grin and a blush "I

can't help it babe, especially when I'm greeted in the morning by a beautiful goddess." "Yeah yeah", she said as

she walked by him taking a piece of bacon off his plate. Wally inwardly snarled and went to the table. As Artemis

was fixing her plate, Wally spoke "so today's the day you ready for this?" she turned around plate in hand and sat

at the table. She looked up at Wally and asked seriously "are you"? Both unsure what to say next they sat quietly

until nelson walked into the kitchen and whined for food. "I'll get it" they both said simultaneously. "No you eat I'll

feed nelson" Artemis said to Wally as she got up and poured nelson some food. She finished feeding nelson and

sat back at the table "so how are you going to do it"? Wally murmured. "What was that"? Artemis responded "how

are you going to do it? How are you going to tell the team you're leaving?" Wally asked. "To be honest Wally I

don't know I figured I would just pull kaldur aside and tell him I'm leaving because of you. Then just let it branch

from there". "Sounds simple enough." Wally replied. "Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. See you

tonight". Artemis said as she walked past Wally eating the last bit of breakfast. "OK see you then Rachel". Artemis

laughed and continued walking while murmuring "stupid Wally".

Hours later on-board the watchtower the team had just returned from a mission that went horribly wrong. "Geese

Bart you can't just go barging into buildings all yippee-kiya die hard style", Artemis yelled. Everyone avoided their

argument as they un-boarded the bioship and went their separate ways. Just as Bart was about to get off and go

to his quarters to reflect on what he had done, Artemis pulled him into a hug. "Damnit Bart I swear you make

trouble just like him." She whispered to him. "Hey don't get all teary eyed on me now…hey arti-, um tigress I

noticed you've been on edge lately maybe you should take a break you know to relax." he said as he pulled away

from what could become an awkward moment. "You know what, you might be right". She said.**_ (Kid Flash you're _**

**_needed in the mission room NOW)_ **"Well gotta go looks like you're not the only one who's pissed; better go

before Bats sends Uncle Barry after me."Artemis walked into her room and began packing. Since she knew she

wasn't going to be here for long she began taking things home all week. She grabbed the few belongings she had

left and headed for the zeta tube when kaldur came from the shadows. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" "You

know I can't stand long sappy goodbyes kaldur, plus I couldn't stand to see the look on everyone's faces if I did.

It's just without him this place just feels too cold and vast. I can't handle this life anymore I need a break, like

Dick." "I understand my friend we will miss you and we will keep your room exactly as it is." "There's no need for

that, I'll probably never see this place again let alone that room" she said as she took in her sights, "well, see you

around" she said as she walked through the zeta tube. "Likewise," he said as he walked towards the intercom to

gather his team to tell them the news.

Several hours' later, "where the hell are they" "Calm down dick they'll be here." "I told them to be here at ten

o'clock. It's already fifteen minutes past time and there still not her zee!" "Well just call them." Dick sighs, "I can't I

told them to disconnect everything, especially cell phones." "Hum well isn't that just peachy I guess I'll just have to

use a locating spell" Zatana started floating and was about to begin her chant when the sound of a steel door

being opened and closed interrupted her. Dick was on guard ready for whatever was about to happen when a

feminine figure emerged from the shadows "sorry guys kid glutton here got hungry on our way over, and believe

me you don't even want me to begin that story." "That's OK Artemis I'm sure we all know how that story goes."

Dick responded as Wally walked around the corner "you guys say something?" Wally spoke mouth full of food.

Everyone looked at Wally and started giggling "what?" he said. "Enough chitchat on to the matter at hand", Dick

said grabbing everyone's attention.

"OK I assume you both know your identities by now, correct"? Dick asked both Artemis and Wally nodded. "Good,

now Zatana has the charms ready". Dick said. Zatana walked out from beside dick and handed both Artemis and

Wally a box. "Open them" Zatana said with glee. Both Wally and Artemis opened their boxes and looked inside.

They both took out the medallions and looked at each other. Wally then looked at Zatana and said "I think you got

the boxed mixed up". "Yeah, why do I have the "W" with a lightning bolt going through it?" Artemis chimed in. "And

I have the "A" with an arrow as one of the legs?" Wally asked. Zatana just stood there with a slight shock on her

face. "It was supposed to be symbolic to remind you both of each other geese." Wally and Artemis just stood there

in awe, and put the necklaces on. Ike the first time they both looked the same to all four people in the room. Dick

pulls out a mirror from behind some crates and angles it so they could see themselves. Wally now has black hair,

and dark brown eyes that in low light almost look black. He looked closer at himself in the mirror when he noticed,

his freckles were back. "Awe come on I spent so many years trying to get rid of them and now their back". Wally

whined. Artemis walking closer to the mirror bumped Wally out the way. She eyed herself in the mirror and noticed

she no longer had blond or black hair, this time her hair was brunette and her eyes were a hazel color. She looked

a bit longer and said "I'm fine with this". "good because that's what you're stuck with, And Wally your just going to

have to get over it, now stand up straight so I can get your pictures for your id's and passports". Dick responds.

A few minutes pass then dick walks over to Wally and Artemis and hand them their ids. Wally's eyes his and reads

Mathew walker and looks at the picture. Artemis does the same she looks at her id and reads Rachel walker and

there's a picture of the woman in the mirror. Upon further investigation Artemis notices something. "Hey Dick,

what's with this address"? Wally looks at his closer and chimes in "yeah"? Dick looks at them both and says" that

address is for a little house that I bought for you two, slightly outside of keystone city Kansas. Wally and Artemis

look at each other then at Dick and say, "why would you have us live there?" Dick looks at them and before he

could respond Zatana popped in, almost forgetting she was there said "because if someone was looking for you

"Artemis", the last place they would think to look would be somewhere as peaceful and quiet as Kansas. Dick

stands there mouth open "I was going to say that." "Well better luck next time" Zatana says and blinks at Dick.

Dick shakes his head free from the thoughts and the fact that she just derailed his train of thought. Wally leans

over to Artemis and whispers "she always puts him in a daze". Artemis lets out a concealed laugh and Dick turns to

Wally and say "look who's talking Mr. Drops his jaw whenever Artemis walks in the room. Both Artemis and Zatana

laugh as they see their significant arguing like the old days. Something after recent events they never thought they

would see again. Dick and Wally stop spouting nonsense at each other as soon as Artemis and Zatana clear their

throats. Both females looking sternly at the males, Dick checks his watch ignoring their glares while Wally just grins.

"Oh we've been arguing for that long, you two are going to miss your flight if you don't leave now, the flight from

Gotham to Kansas will leave in about an hour, and depending on the traffic its quite a drive from here to the

airport. "Dick says in a shocked but calm voice. Everyone nods and heads out the ware house. They all gang up in a

sedan and head to the air port. They make it in just enough time. They check in and load their luggage. As Wally

and Artemis head towards their flight lounge Dick and Zatana stop them. Dick throws his arms around Wally in a

bro hug and whispers to Wally, "try to keep in touch man, just because your supposed to be dead doesn't mean

you can't stay in touch. Wally just smiles and says "Will do bro I'll call you the moment we get to the house. They

both smile and embrace longer than they probably should. Artemis is standing next to them and turns to Zee. "Awe

Zee look at them don't the look so..." Artemis couldn't finish her sentence because Zatana wrapped her arms

around her pulling her into a hug. Zatana just whispered just because Artemis dropped off the face of the earth

doesn't mean that Rachel can't keep in touch". Artemises lip twitches in what could have been a smile but faded

quickly. They finished saying their good byes and both couples went their separate ways. Wally and Artemis stand

in line looking at a pamphlet about Kansas when a song catches Wally's attention. He just stares at Artemis until

she notices "what"? She said "oh nothing I just thought this song really resembles "us, our life." Artemis listens

and she begins to hear the lyrics to "_all or nothing- by theory of a Deadma_n". The noise and their surroundings

start to fade and all they see is each other as their life flashes before their eye both past and future. As the song

fades off they notice there the last to get on the plane now, heading towards the gate Wally says to Artemis "_I'm _

_looking at all or nothing babe it's you and I, with you I know that I'm good for something so let's go and give it a _

_try, we got our backs against the ocean it's just us against the world._" Artemis just smiles and asks "who sings

that song again?" Wally replies "theory of a deadman, why?" "Let's let them sing it" she says showing her ticket to

the flight attendant. She turns her head towards the flight attendant when she notices she kept her ticket too

long. "Is there a problem miss-." She stops mid sentence jaw awestruck, when she notices the flight attendant,

"Jade" she whispers. "What was that babe?" Wally asked looking up after searching for his ticket to see Jade in a

flight attendants uniform. She hands Artemis her ticket and says to Artemis in a sinister whisper. "Did you really

think I'd lose track of my daughter's aunt a second time? Who else is going to babysit your niece?" Artemis stuck in

awe is pushed forward by Wally, He hands jade his ticket and she hands it back. Just as the door closes they hear

a whisper followed by a sinister laugh, "Oh and Wally, welcome back." –END?

Authors note- well that's it maybe i don't have much time to write anymore but i already had the end of this

basically done i just needed to finnish it. plus i didn't want to leave the story open and never Finnish it. my next

story ill try to have more together that way it wont be such a long wait in between even if i don't have time to

they say best way to write a good story is to word vomit set it forget it and come back to it so ill try that

on my next story thanks for reading and i look forward to reading what everyone else is writing. later


End file.
